Snapdragon
by Rosary Mitsunikki
Summary: Collab with friend (Prequel will be posted her as well). Operetta has no idea who she really is-her earliest memories begin in an orphanage. She constantly questioned it...and now, the life she once knew will never be the same-because of a damned dragon! UlfricxOC, Rated T for cursing and gore.


Snapdragon-One

My head pounded, my wrists ached, and the stench of blood filled the air-drifting from the executioner's axe and the pooling blood from the body of the Stormcloak soldier. Bile rose to my throat as I stepped forward, forced to my knees from the pressure of the Captain's feet.

_This wasn't really like me-I don't go down without a fight, but after a year of being locked in a dank prison cell and then being knocked out with the butt end of a sword, my mind goes to shit._

The cool stone of the 'chopping block' pressed into my neck, and I glanced up at the sky-hoping I would reach Sovngarde. But as I did, a rumble shook the world beneath us and a black shape slipped between the mountains. I heard the chatter of the captain and my ender, before he raised his axe again…

An earth-shattering roar pierced through the air as the colossal beast landed atop one of Helgen's towers, black and silver scales glittering in the sun as chaos began to spread. I caught a glimpse of the myth's eye, and our contact led to a burning pillar of flame sweeping across the town's center. My head knocked against the stone-covered ground again, vision darkening once again.

...

When I opened my eyes again, I could feel something against my back and beneath my knees, keeping me steady as we moved quickly through the burning rubble. I glanced up with blurry eyes, trying to refocus when I caught sight of a man's face above me. I began to struggle as we moved closer to the Keep, adrenaline pouring through my veins as the dragon flew overhead and dropped the remains of a charred skeleton just a foot away. Blood oozed from a cut on my forehead, dripping into one of my turquoise eyes and making it harder to see.

"Who the _fuck…_" I began to snap, wiping the back of my still-tied hands against my eye, hoping to clear my vision a bit, as I turned to my 'savior'. I then recognized him as the man from the cart-_Ralof of Riverwood, if I'm not mistaken…_

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I grinned at him. "Thanks-Ralof, right?" I asked, and with a silent nod he quickly began speaking with another man in the room. Rather handsome, to be honest, and I think he's Ulfric Stormcloak-I haven't exactly been up to date with what's going on…

I began looking around, noticing the spiral staircase that lead up (and possibly out). _We may be in the Keep, but we aren't truly safe yet…_I thought, and as if to prove my point, the dragon breaks open a hole in the stone wall about halfway up the staircase, spewing fire at a few unlucky soldiers who had been trapped by the broken rocks. As I cringed from the sound of their screams, for some _damned _reason, I make eye contact with this dragon again.

For some _damned _reason, this twisted fucker is enjoying it-I can see it in his eyes as he watches the life fade from these people. As he draws away, wings snapping out into the open air, I can tell he doesn't care about the innocent lives destroyed or the families that would be left unprotected…like it was a twisted game where only one was supposed to come out alive.

Well, guess what, you overgrown reptile?

_Game on._

The ropes finally fell free, and I rotated my wrists experimentally as Ralof checked the room and parts of the hallways. "Thanks…those things hurt like hell." I commented, drawing out a chuckle from the blonde male. He sobered, though, when he caught sight of the dead Stormcloak's body shoved against a wall nearby. He whispered something to his former comrade, and I turned away, hoping to give them a moment of privacy.

However, I heard the rustle of fabric and the clinking of metal once I turned back-and a standard Stormcloak's cuirass was held out to me-well, down to me. I glanced up, and catching my questioning stare, Ralof nods his head at the threadbare prisoner's tunic and the wraps around my feet. "I don't think those would be too good for battle or travel-they're not very protective, and would raise quite a few questions."

My face flushes as I gently take the cuirass and hide behind a while, despite the fact that he had already turned around. Fabric and metal rustle and clink, and I'm fiddling with the hem of the tunic while shuffling awkwardly in my fur boots. "I'm good," I say, and he turns, handing me a war axe.

Pushing a lock of hair behind my ear as I take it, I notice his gaze fixate on my ears-they're elongated back very slightly (maybe half an inch or so), and have tips to them. I feel my eyes narrow and I pull my hair aside to show them off. "Take a damn good look, Ralof, because I really don't feel like having you stare every time the wind blows." I snapped, feeling my irritation rise-I hated it when people stared at that trait…

Voices sound down the hallway, and I can barely hear Ralof hiss, "It's the Imperials-take cover!" before he slips behind a wall. I do the same, drawing the war axe out and leaping out when a soldier came too close. My leg sweeps under his and takes out his ankles, the sound of his armor clattering against the stone floor creating enough of a diversion for Ralof to take down the Captain.

I raise the war axe and bring it crashing down, his blood spattering across my face as the metal is buried within his neck-must've hit the main artery. I simply step on his chest and pry the axe out, watching Ralof brandish the key to a separate gate as the blood pooled at our feet, the scent filling the air again as we slip down _yet another _hallway…damn it, I think I got some of his blood in my mouth!


End file.
